Danganronpa 3: The Road to the Future
by DR4Project
Summary: An alternate take on the events of Danganronpa 3: Future Arc, diverging at episode 9. Please read this if you'd like to continue reading Danganronpa 4 or before going into it.


_This is the alternate ending to Danganronpa 3 which leads into Danganronpa 4._

 _ **ダンガンロンパ３**_ _ **\- The End of**_ _ **希望ヶ峰学園：未来への道**_

 _ **(Danganronpa 3 - The End of Hope's Peak Academy: The Road to The Future)**_

A man wearing a black jacket, who also had an injury near his left shoulder, kept looking around still confused after seeing a yellow "DEAD END" sign.

?: Shit…! It was a damn trick?!

A female in pink entered the same room.

?: Wh-what?...

The female was also confused as she looked down with a horrified expression.

Ruruka: S-So… It was… A lie…?

Ruruka at that point felt disgusted at herself. She should've checked what was on the other side beforehand. This means she killed off Sonosuke for no reason.

Ruruka: …

Juzo kept looking around, his hand clenched and filled with anger. The supposed exit didn't lead them outside. Upon entering a narrow room, he noticed multiple levers. This is where he got an idea.

Juzo: T-The breaker room… But…

Once he placed his hand on the first lever, he stopped to think. What if it didn't work? What if it was just a fake room? He wanted to get out of the killing game badly, however…

Juzo: Tch… I've got no other choice…

He tightened his grip on the lever and slowly, but surely, pulled it down. This caused the light below it to turn red, which in turn caused all the lights throughout the facility to shut off and turn back on, but with a distinct red color.

In the room where Makoto, Kyoko, Aoi and Ryota were in, the lights did the same which caused them all to be confused.

Makoto: The… emergency lights?

In the area where Kyosuke and the Miaya Robot were fighting, he stopped fighting to take notice of the lights. The Miaya robot had no skin, just all metal now except for the hair. Kyosuke had already taken off the phone from its chest and found out the Forbidden Actions of Great Gozu and Chisa Yukizome.

Kyosuke: !... The breaker room?

Since the Miaya robot wasn't able to do anything, it shut down instead. This also meant that Kyosuke had no reason to do anything else to it. After placing the phone in his pocket, he ran off to the aforementioned room.

Ruruka ran into the narrow room. She looked outside of the room they were in and then back inside. She looks at her hands and shakes her head as her expression changes to a serious one.

Ruruka: I… I will escape!

She passes Juzo and helps pull the levers down. Juzo is surprised, but just continues trying to turn them all off.

Ruruka: I… I will be able to make new friends…!

Juzo attaches his hand on the last lever, but slips off due to the blood loss and from the injury he received on his shoulder. Ruruka decides to be the one to do it instead.

Ruruka: Hng… Ngh… HAAAAAA!

She pulls it all the way down. This last lever caused the bracelets to shut down and pop off their wrists. Outside in the hallways, all the Monokuma monitors also shut down.

Ruruka: D-Did we do it…?

Ruruka put Juzo's arm around her shoulder so she could at least try to help him up.

Upon doing that and exiting the room, they came across Kyosuke.

Kyosuke: ! Sakakura!-

Ruruka: Save the talk for later…! He's… He's losing blood fast!

Kyosuke looks down before helping Ruruka keep Juzo on his feet.

Makoto, Ryota, Aoi and Kyoko manage to move the cabinets away from the entrance and exit the room.

Ryota: S-So now that we're pretty much free…

Makoto: We should look for the exit.

Ryota: But I doubt you know where everything is! Especially since we're underwater!

Makoto: Maybe Munakata-san knows… He was involved with the construction of the building…

Ryota: And what if he doesn't? He may have been involved in the construction, but I doubt he had any idea of this part of it!

Kyoko: Actually, he would. This building isn't completely different, it's the exact same layout as the one above us.

The group stood still and silent in the hallways of the underground building. Aoi then turned behind her and noticed Kyosuke and Ruruka helping Juzo. The others turned around as well and ran towards them.

Makoto and Kyosuke stare at each other for a bit.

Kyosuke: …

Ruruka: C-Come on guys… We're out of this stupid game, don't you think we should find an exit instead of arguing?

Ryota: S-She's right, you know… What if we get trapped by the mastermind again?

Makoto gives a nod.

Makoto: Munakata… Do you know the layout of this area?

Kyosuke: Hm…

Kyoko: Just so we all know… We are under the ocean.

Kyosuke was the only one surprised as the others already knew about it.

Kyosuke: Under the ocean?

Kyoko: Yes. We're in a different area than where we were before the game started.

Kyosuke looks to the side.

Kyosuke: That so…?

Kyoko: If this is a copy of the main building…

Kyosuke: Then it should look the same…

At this point, the group began thinking of where the exit would be. Then Ryota looked at his phone and came up with an idea.

Ryota: Hey, what if we contacted the people outside and tell them that we're in an underwater base? They don't know about it yet!

Makoto: Th-That's right actually… !

Ryota nods as he turns on his phone and scrolls through to find and message each and every branch of the Future Foundation. "We are in an underwater base below the actual building. We don't know how we got here, but please try to find a way to get us out", types Ryota before he hits send.

Ryota: Done. Let's just hope this works…

Makoto: It's going to, believe me. Let's just stay here and wait. If we continue, it's going to hurt Sakakura-san more than us.

The whole group agreed as they all sat down quietly.

 _ **. . . . .**_

?: …

A male looks at his own mobile device as it received Ryota's message.

 _ **Hekashi Kishihara - Future Foundation's 13th Division Head and Former Hope's Peak Academy Teacher**_

He clenched it before placing it in his pocket.

Hekashi: I shouldn't've sent Asahina… Tch… Hey!

Hekashi turned around to the people in 13th Division. All under a green tent.

Hekashi: In case if you didn't receive the message, Mitarai and the rest of the division heads are beneath the main building! Try to use the drill we have and create a large enough hole for them to get out!

Member A: Sir. There seems to be a problem with Togami's forces. They're trapped under the rubble.

Hekashi: …

Hekashi looks at the large ship close to them.

Hekashi: I have faith in the five of them… What are you waiting for? Get to it! Get the drill and help them out!

He then took his mobile device out and typed a reply to Ryota. "We're coming. We're going to take awhile as we're using a drill to get you out of there. Though, unfortunately, Togami and his forces were injured from the collapsed building above you. I have two sections of my branch working on getting you out and helping Togami. With the help of a certain group of five…". He hits send.

 _ **. . . . .**_

After Ryota received the message, he shared it with everyone.

Aoi: Thank goodness…

Makoto: I feel like it's my fault that Togami-kun got injured…

Aoi: Come on, Naegi. At least he's going to be saved!

Ruruka: Wait… Kishihara said something about a certain five?

Makoto: Could he mean the five survivors of the Neo World Program Killing Game?

Kyoko: That's the most likely possibility, yes.

Ryota: So that's what that shaking was before… It wasn't an earthquake, it was the main building crashing down…

Ryota said. The group felt like they waited forever to be saved. After awhile, they heard a rumbling noise in the distance. That's when the light from the outside entered into the interior.

Down came a rope and some soldiers alongside regular Future Foundation troops. The group all got up and ran over to them, Kyosuke and Ruruka going slow for Juzo. They asked everyone if they were okay.

Makoto: We have one injured. Is there a way to get him out first?—

Before continuing, Juzo got out of Kyosuke and Ruruka's grasp.

Juzo: I'll do it myself.

Ryota: What? But you're injured badly!

Juzo: I don't give a damn, I just want to get out of this place…

They all made way for him as he took hold of the rope with his right and slowly with his left. For him, they told him to stay still as the people above would just pull him out. As for the others, they went up one by one after the rope was dropped again. Once outside, they were all relieved that they were able to exit both the game and the building.

Ryota: I… I can't believe it…

Ruruka: We made it out…

All their expressions changed to ones filled with happiness. Kyoko looked at her small, brown notebook. Makoto took notice.

Makoto: Kirigiri-san? Is something wrong?

Kyoko: Huh? Oh, it's nothing.

She responded, putting away her notebook. Hekashi walked up to the six of them.

Aoi: Kishihara!

Asahina exclaimed joyfully.

Hekashi: Hope you're doing all right, Asahina. That goes for the rest of you too. As for Sakakura, he is being well taken care of now.

Kyosuke and the others except Makoto, Aoi and Kyoko glared at Hekashi.

Kyosuke: Where exactly were you? I told you we were going to have a meeting involving—

Hekashi: Naegi Makoto's quote on quote, betrayal. I know. I was off overseas and frankly too busy to even come for it. I apologize.

Deep down, Hekashi didn't mean it. In reality, he used it as a cover. He is one of the few that called Makoto's trial as unjustifiable, therefore he sent in Asahina as a proxy.

Hekashi: Sorry, if I got you involved in all this, Asahina.

Aoi: Huh? Oh… Yeah, no no, it's fine! Really!

Hekashi: Right…

By the looks of it, he seems to really care about his members more than himself.

Hekashi: What happened to the other branch heads?

The group looked down with worried expressions.

Makoto: They… all…

Hekashi made a stop sign with his hand.

Hekashi: … Forget I asked. I'm sorry. Asahina, mind coming with me for a second? I need you for something.

Asahina: Hm? Right.

Aoi ran to Hekashi. Before leaving, Makoto stopped them.

Makoto: Kishihara-san!

Hekashi: Hm?

Makoto: What about Togami-kun?

As he said that, someone in a wheelchair slowly got closer to the group.

?: What about me?

 _ **Byakuya Togami - Future Foundation's 14th Division Vice Head and Former Ultimate Affluent Progeny**_

Makoto: T-Togami-kun?!

?: Heeeeey! Come on! Wait up, Togamicchi!

Came a voice in the distance. As they got closer, they started panting.

 _ **Yasuhiro Hagakure - Future Foundation 14th Division Member and Former Ultimate Clairvoyant**_

Yasuhiro: Eh?! Naegicchi! Kirigiricchi! Asahinacchi! You guys are alright!

He exclaimed. Makoto, Kyoko and Aoi all smile.

Makoto: So wait, who saved you exactly? Togami-kun?

Byakuya: … The 77th Class. Or at least… The remaining ones. Kamukura Izuru has amazing strengths…

Makoto: Look… I'm sorry… You're probably in that wheelchair because of me…

Byakuya: You don't need to worry, Naegi. I have to go make sure my men are doing their jobs. Just glad that the three of you are safe.

He says before turning his wheelchair around and heading off.

Ruruka: … L-look… Kirigiri… Mitarai… I'm sorry for what I did. I really am… I just… I know you probably won't forgive me, but still. Please give it some thought, okay? I just need to reconcile some of my thoughts.

She says, remembering Seiko and Sonosuke before shaking her head and leaving. This just leaves Makoto, Kyoko, Ryota, Kyosuke and Yasuhiro. When Byakuya came in, Hekashi and Aoi decided to leave them be. Makoto walked up to Kyosuke nervously.

Makoto: Munakata-san… Now can we talk?

Kyosuke looked towards him as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

Makoto: Now that we're out of there, can you at least listen—

Kyosuke walked up to him, grabbed him by his shirt's collar and lifted him up.

Kyosuke: Quiet, Despair.

Makoto: D-Despair? Me?

Makoto questions while being held in the air. Yasuhiro, Kyoko and Ryota look in shock as Kyosuke threw Makoto towards the rubble of the main building.

Makoto: Agh!

Yasuhiro: Naegicchi!

Hagakure and Mitarai want to do something, but they can't because they're afraid of what Kyosuke might do to them. Kyoko watches it unfold; she feels the same way like the other two. Kyosuke continues walking towards Makoto.

Kyosuke: You were tainted by Despair. I want to know when…

He says as he grabbed him from the collar again.

Kyosuke: During your time at the Mutual Killing Game at Hope's Peak?

Makoto: N-No…! I-!

Kyosuke: Answer. Me.

He lifted him high into the air and started to choke him. Makoto put his hands on Kyosuke's wrists to try to get out of his grasp.

Makoto: We- we should be able to work together…! W-We're a-allies right?

Kyosuke remembered that the phone he ripped out of the Miaya robot contained the Forbidden Actions. He lowered Makoto down, but still grabbing him by the collar area; Munakata continued.

Kyosuke: While you spat out lukewarm sayings… Kirigiri almost died.

Makoto: H-Huh?

Kyosuke dropped Makoto, the latter dropping face first to the ground. Kyoko's expression changed to more of a shocked one. Munakata took out the device and showed it to Naegi as he looked up at it.

 _Mirai Foundation - Kirigiri Kyouko : NG CODE : Passing the Fourth Time Limit with Naegi Makoto alive_

Kyosuke: Your ideals almost costed the life of the one you love!

Makoto lay still on the floor, while Kyosuke put the device away.

Kyosuke: … No matter the sacrifices I make, I will eliminate Despair. That, Naegi Makoto, is True Hope.

Makoto, even though he took a bit of a beating from his nemesis, slowly tried standing up.

Makoto: No… Th-that's… That's wrong…! You're only thinking about Despair…! Even if you get rid of it… That won't create Hope!

Kyosuke: Quiet… Tengan told me everything…

 _ **. . . . .**_

Kyosuke: So… If you know the traitor… Do you know their identity?

Kazuo: That's a question huh? If so, I must answer… You could say… The traitor is every Future Foundation member here!

Kyosuke: ?!

Kazuo: Me, Naegi-kun, Sakakura-kun and Yukizome-kun are no exceptions… How does it feel? Knowing your beloved Yukizome was tainted by Despair? Can you still wipe out Despair?

Kyosuke: … Is that true?

Kazuo: Very…

Kazuo raises his left hand and presses a finger against the bracelet.

" _Answering a Question With a Lie"_

 _ **. . . . .**_

Kyosuke: He was right… Yukizome was tainted by Despair…

He took out a picture of Chisa playing with young children at a playground.

Kyosuke: She asked, "Who did this?"... That was wrong… Once I saw the truth… I understood everything…

He says before switching the photo behind the other one which showed a smiling Chisa on the swing set and the bodies of the young behind her.

"It's me!~"

Kyosuke: She did it… When… When did she first turn into Despair? I will get rid of Despair… Even if it's a memory.

Makoto: Don't say you'll get rid of it…!

Kyosuke's eyes twitch before looking down at Naegi.

Makoto: Don't say… You'll get rid of Yukizome…!

Kyosuke: Kh.. What do you know?!

Kyosuke grabbed Makoto, putting him up against a wall of debris from the Future Foundation building and started punching him.

Kyosuke: What?! _[Punch]_ What?! _[Punch]_

Yasuhiro and Ryota hesitantly went over to Kyosuke and tried to stop him.

Ryota: H-Hey! C-Cut it out!

Yasuhiro: Oi, stop!

This unfortunately didn't help.

Kyosuke: What?! _[Punch]_ What?! _[Punch]_ Tell me! What do you know?!

Makoto: I do know!

Kyosuke: ?!

Blood gushed out from Makoto's head from the punches while some of it trickled down his forehead and down to one of his cheeks. Blood also came out of his mouth. He turned to Kyoko who had a worried expression on her face.

Makoto: … If… If Kirigiri-san herself turned into Despair and… betrayed everyone…

He began tearing up.

Makoto: If I had no choice… but to kill her…

He turned to Kyosuke.

Makoto: I would've still have been glad to have met her…!

Just the thought of it actually happening caused tears to go down his face. Kyosuke's fist had blood on it and was ready to punch him again until he heard Makoto's response.

Kyosuke: Kh…!

Kyoko's worried expression became more apparent. During that moment, Kyosuke remembers what Chisa said to him a long time ago.

"Hey… Kyosuke.. I'm grateful to Hope's Peak… After all, it allowed me to meet you!"

Kyosuke: … … Chisa…

Munakata let Naegi go and looked down. Hagakure and Mitarai also let go of Munakata as he stopped punching Naegi.

Kyosuke: When… When did it happen…?

He closed his eyes as he looked towards the now, blue sky.

Kyosuke: NGHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

When Kyosuke yelled, Makoto, Kyoko, Yasuhiro and Ryota stared at him. He slowly stepped back and sat down.

Kyosuke: When… When did we go wrong?

Tears flowed down his face as his left eye changed from a dark black to the way it was before he took the strange medicine.

Makoto: Munakata-san…

Kyosuke stared at the ground. Kirigiri went up to Naegi.

Kyoko: Naegi-kun.

Makoto: ?

Kyoko: I need to talk to you.

Makoto and Kyoko left the area and then entered one of the large, empty green tents.

Makoto: What is it, Kirigiri-san?

Kyoko: I wanted to talk to you about the killing game.

Makoto: What about it?

The purple haired sleuth took out her small, brown notebook and opened it to show Makoto the notes she wrote down.

Kyoko: There was something different about this one compared to the others.

Makoto took hold of the notebook.

Makoto: ... After investigating the current deaths and situation, I can finally conclude that all the deaths were… s-suicides?!

Kyoko: Yukizome, Gozu and Kimura all had a knife stabbed into their hearts.

Makoto: And their locations were all near monitors?

Kyoko: Yes.

Makoto: But… Where did the knives come from?

Makoto began thinking.

Kyoko: That's one thing I wasn't able to figure out.

Makoto: …

Before they were able to continue their talk, Hagakure came inside.

Yasuhiro: Hey, you two! There's a helicopter waiting outside for us!

Makoto: Are Munakata, Ando, Sakakura, Mitarai and Kishihara-san there too?

Yasuhiro: Mhm! Togamicchi and Asahinacchi are also there! We're just waiting for you two.

Makoto: Right, we'll be there soon.

Makoto responded as Hagakure nodded and left.

Kyoko: I'm still surprised you made it this far without giving up on Hope.

Makoto: Haha… What can I say? You did tell me that I am the most optimistic person you've met, right?

Kyoko: Hmhm… Something like that. You know, maybe I should just call you Absolute Hope…

She smiles. Makoto blushes and nervously scratched the back of his head.

Makoto: Wh-What? Kirigiri-san, you don't have to..

Kyoko: Naegi-kun. You made it through two killing games. You defeated Enoshima, and you saved the remaining people in the Neo World Program.

Makoto: …

Kyoko: You did so many things that the rest of us couldn't. There's a reason why I called you the Ultimate Hope. Though… I thought it was time for an upgrade.

 _ **Makoto Naegi - Future Foundation 14th Division Member and Absolute Hope (**_ _ **絶対希望**_ _ **)**_

Makoto: Haha… If you say so…

He replied, smiling.

Kyoko: Just so you know… It was your Hope that got us through all this. Never forget that.

Makoto put on a serious face and nodded. He grabbed one of her hands and turned the opposite direction.

Makoto: The rest of them are waiting, you know?

He states as he starts running while holding on to her hand. Kyoko smiles and tries to keep her speed the same as Makoto's. After exiting the tent, they both entered the helicopter that waited for them. The vehicle then started to fly higher off the ground.

Makoto: Where are we heading, Kishihara-san?

Hekashi: Towa City. There's a large, empty building there that's perfect for another headquarters for the Future Foundation. I've spread news of it to the rest of the organization as well.

Ruruka looked out the window and at the building in ruins. She closed her eyes and looks away. She mumbles to herself.

Ruruka: Yoi-chan… Seiko-chan… I'm sorry…

Makoto: Yukizome, Gozu, Bandai… Tengan, Kimura, Izayoi… Kizakura and Gekkougahara…

Hekashi: Hey now… Don't make the trip a sad one. Their deaths won't be in vain. We'll elect new branch heads.

Ryota: H-Hey, I have a suggestion… What if, after electing new branch heads, we had our own investigation? Just us right here? You know, to find out the mastermind.

Hekashi: Not a bad idea. I can get behind that. Though, I think it's best to keep this between us here only. Also Fukawa and Naegi Komaru since one of them is part of the Future Foundation while the other already knows about it.

Makoto: Wait, what happened to the five you were talking about earlier?

Hekashi: The survivors of the Neo World Program? I've sent them back to Jabberwock Island. Told them to stay there until further notice. The place will become a safe haven for those who don't have shelter. My men will guard them just in case.

Makoto: Right…

With that, the group sat silently throughout the rest of the trip to Towa City.

 _ **. . . . .**_

Hajime: …

Hajime, who was now fused with Izuru, stood near the ocean, recalling on what he was told from an expert scientist.

Hajime remembers the emotions he and his other fellow survivors felt. Sadness. Extreme sadness. He felt guilt. He felt as if it was his fault that he didn't make it in time to save them.

 _ **. . . . .**_

"I'm.. deeply sorry, but… The rest of them will stay in a coma… If they don't wake up… We'll just put them to sleep ourselves…"

Hajime and the others' attentions were caught by one thing.

"But… these two…"

They said as they typed in their computer which brought up two individuals' photos and the capsules they were slumbering in.

"These two have a chance at making it."

 _ **. . . . .**_

?: Hey, Hinata.

An elegant voice came from behind him as he slowly turned around.

Hajime: Hm? Oh, Sonia-san.

Sonia: We were going to get a bite to eat, but the other three suggested on waiting for you. Would you like to accompany us?

Hajime: Hmhm… Right. I'm coming.

 _ **To Be Continued to** **SIDE: FORMER**_


End file.
